Solid stick cosmetic and other personal care products are packaged in containers or dispensers which include a mechanism for advancing and distending the product for application by the user. Such products may include without limitation deodorants and antiperspirants (“deodorant/anti-perspirant” hereafter). Such dispensers are generally made of an opaque material and covered by the manufacturer's product labels. Accordingly, as the stick product is applied and consumed, the user generally does not have any indication of how much product is left after each use. The user may run out of product on the next application leaving no time to plan in advance for purchasing an additional dispenser when convenient.
An improved solid stick product dispenser is desired.